prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kris Wolf
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Fuka | debut = August 10, 2014 | retired = April 26, 2019 }} Kris Wolf (August 12, 1984) is a retired American professional wrestler. Career World Of Stardom (2014-2019) Kris Wolf trained under Fuka and made her in-ring debut on August 10, 2014 at Stardom X Stardom, where she and opponent Koguma lost a three-way match to Reo Hazuki. On August 17 at the Stardom show in Sendai, Miyagi, Japan, Wolf wrestled her first Stardom singles match, losing to Takumi Iroha. On August 24 at Stardom 5STAR Grand Prix, Wolf faced Reo Hazuki again in a three-way match where Hazuki defeated Wolf and Hatsuhinode Kamen. During the following year in 2015, Wolf appeared in various three-ways and battle royals. She joined the team stable Oedo Tai during that year. Wolf also had her first title hunt beginning on May 6, 2015 during night two of the Stardom Golden Week Stars event for the Goddesses Of Stardom Tag Team Championship, but she and her Oedo Tai teammate Star Fire was eliminated in the Semi Final by Io Shirai & Mayu Iwatani. Wolf challenged her teammate Star Fire on July 26 at Stardom X Stardom 2015 for the High Speed Championship but was unsuccessful in capturing the title. On December 6 at Stardom Goddesses Of Stardom 2015 Wolf and Oedo Tai teammates Act Yasukawa and Kyoko Kimura competed for the vacant Artist Of Stardom Championship in a three-way match won by the team of the Hyper Destroyers (Evie, Hiroyo Matsumoto & Kellie Skater). On August 5, 2016 at Stardom Shining Stars - Night 9: Final Race, Oedo Tai faced each other, with Kris Wolf teaming with Leah Vaughan to challenge their teammates Kagetsu & Kyoko Kimura for the Goddesses Of Stardom Tag Team Championship. Wolf and Vaughan were defeated by their stable members. Wolf won her title match on February 23, 2017 at Stardom Stardom Of Champions, defeating the High Speed Champion Mayu Iwatani in a three-way match also involving third Kagetsu. On July 16, Wolf dropped the title to Portuguese sensation Shanna at Stardom X Stardom. International tour (2015-2019) Shortly after her career debut in Japan during August 2014, Wolf began wrestling throughout several other Japanese promotions. Wolf made her Pro Wrestling ZERO1 debut on April 10, 2015 at Super Fireworks Pro Wrestling where she was defeated by Takumi Iroha. On April 25, 2015 Wolf appeared in Marvelous That's Women Pro Wrestling where she was defeated by Reo Hazuki. On May 24, Wolf won her first Marvelous singles match victory, defeating Alex Lee. Wolf made her Sendai Girls' Pro Wrestling debut on November 12, at Sendai Girls/Stardom Sendai Girls Vs. Stardom as part of the STARDOM team with Hiromi Mimura, Io Shirai, Kairi Hojo, Mayu Iwatani and Momo Watanabe in defeating the Sendai Girls team of Cassandra Miyagi, Chihiro Hashimoto, DASH Chisako, Meiko Satomura, Mika Iwata & Sendai Sachiko. On May 20, 2017 Wolf made her debut in the United Kingdom, in Pro-Wrestling: EVE; as part of the two-night EVE Babes With The Power event. During the first night, Wolf competed in the Pro-Wrestling:EVE Championship Tournament where she was eliminated in the first round by Laura Di Matteo. On Night Two of the event, Wolf defeated Charlie Morgan. Wolf appeared on May 19 at Fight Club: PRO's FCP DTTI Hangover event where she was defeated by Scottish indy star Kay Lee Ray. On June 4 at Over The Top Wrestling's OTT Outer Space Odyssey III: Stranger Things Have Happened show, Wolf teamed with Kay Lee Ray to defeat Katey Harvey & Martina. On May 27, Wolf traveled to Barcelona, Spain to Revolution Championship Wrestling's RCW/BCN Be Ready event where she successfully defended the High Speed Championship against Kay Lee Ray. Ring of Honor (2017) On June 23, Wolf made her ROH debut at ROH Best In The World 2017 in a dark match where she and Sumie Sakai defeat Deonna Purrazzo & Mandy Leon in a tag match. The following night on the June 24 edition of Women Of Honor, she won her first ROH singles match victory, defeating Sumie Sakai. Personal life Kris is a former basketball player and martial artist trained in Jeet Kune Do. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' ** Diving double knee drop *'Signature moves' ** Big boot ** Bite to the opponent's arm ** Vertical suplex *'Teams and stables' **Kimura Monster-gun - with Kyoko Kimura, Alpha Female, Female Predator Amazon and Hailey Hatred **Oedo Tai - with Act Yasukawa, Kyoko Kimura, Dragonita, Heidi Lovelace, Hudson Envy, Nikki Storm, Thunder Rosa, Star Fire, La Rosa Negra, Holidead, Kaitlin Diemond, Viper, Diosa Atenea, Kagetsu, Leah Vaughan and Hana Kimura *'Entrance Music' ** "Midnight City" by M83﻿ *'Nicknames' Championships and accomplishments *'Alternative Wrestling Show' **AWS Women's Championship (1 time) *'World Wonder Ring Stardom' **NEO High Speed Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Facebook (1) * Facebook (2) * Twitter * Profile Category:2014 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:1984 births Category:Marvelous That's Women Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Illinois wrestlers Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Martial artists Category:Sendai Girls' Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Pro-Wrestling: EVE alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Over The Top Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:2019 retirements